Our Final Goodbye
by Jess - Loves forever
Summary: Sara saying goodbye to michael.


Hello. This is my new 1 partner. Its a sad one so get tissues out.

Sara walked into the cold isolated room, her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her eyes red and raw, her throat sore from screaming.

There in the centre of the room was the reason she felt this void. The reason her heart was shattered, the reason a thousand tears threaten to fall, the reason why they threaten never to stop. There in the centre of the room was her Michael, her husband, the father of their unborn child, her soulmate. Only he wasn't hers anymore, he belonged now to the stars, the glowing orbs that filled the night sky. And he was gone, dead, no longer with her, cruelly snatched away a moment before they left to find their happy ever after. And this, this was their final goodbye.

Sara approached the bed cautiously, scared of what might happened when she gazed down at her lover for the final time, scared of what she would feel, what it would mean. She stopped abruptly when she reached the side of the bed, her hands rested upon the rail, her face staring straight ahead, unable to look down, look down at her husband for the last time.

A sob engulfed her as she finally looked down. His skin was pale and lifeless, his eyes closed, his lips blue. She took an unsteady breath, unable now to control the heart reaching sobs from shaking her fragile form. She slowly lower the rail and climbed onto the bed next to him, desperate to hold him, to feel him, this one last time.

She carefully rested her head against his shoulder, one hand stroking his jaw, the other snaking around his waist. His skin felt cold and strange against her own, but she didn't care, she needed this, needed him.

'You're beautiful' she whispered echoing the first thing he'd ever said to her, the first time they had shared a bed. '2 years Michael, you said that to me just over 2 years ago, the first time we slept together. Even then I knew that deep down I loved you that I needed to be with you, just like I need to be with you now, but you're not here' she whispered against his chest, new tears threatening to fall 'you're gone and I don't know what to do Michael!' she sobbed 'Michael please come back I cant do this alone, I don't wanna do this alone' she furiously rubbed her eyes 'I cant believe you're not here anymore, I cant believe you not with me, you promised me that we were always going to be together, that id never have to be on my own, go anywhere without you. But I do, I do have to go, I have to leave you and try and get on with my life. But how can I when the reason I live is going to be lying in the very room im walking away from' her hand found its way into the hair at the back of his neck 'and this is it, this is our final goodbye, this is the last time I'm ever going to lie in your arms, the last time I'm ever going to touch you' she slowly ran her fingers down his smooth chest 'ever going to kiss you' she kissed his shoulder tenderly 'God its killing me'

Fresh tears began to fall as she snuggled her way closer to him. 'Mrs Scofield, I'm afraid that's all the time I can give you'.  
Sara looked over to the door, her face crumpled under a new wave of emotion 'No it's too soon, it's too soon to let him go'  
'I'm sorry Mrs Scofield, but its time'

Lincoln appeared from behind the elderly nurse, dabbing at his own eyes 'come on Sara, its time to say goodbye now'. But Sara shook her head 'I cant Linc, I cant say goodbye, not to him, not to Michael' Sara begin to sob again 'this wasn't how it was suppose to end, we were never meant to end'

Linc rushed over to her, gathering her in her arms, comforting her as much as she could, listening to her words of sorrow 'I cant say goodbye, not now, not ever because then, then it would mean that all this is real and it cant be real because that would mean I'm never going to see him again' Sara threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder 'he promised he'd never leave me'

'And he wont Sara, he'll always be with you, he would never leave you, you meant to much to him. And even though you might not be able to see him, he'll be there looking after you, just like he always did'  
'You really believe that?'  
'Of course I do' Sara smiled softly.

She turned to his bed, running her hands through his hair and kissing his lips for the last time 'Goodbye Michael' she whispered 'I love you…Forever'

And as she left the room a silhouette emerged from the shadows 'Forever' it whispered following behind.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
